


Water & Fire

by paupaupi



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy x Quynh, Angst, F/F, Forces of Nature, Immortal Wives, Poems, Poetry, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, andromaquynh, andy as fire, characters as elements, fire aesthetic, quynh as water, water aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: Quynh is like water.Andy is like fire.They are forces of nature.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	1. Quynh as water

**Author's Note:**

> This is for wednesday femslash for tnight: Poems.

_She is like water._

_She can be calm and soft,_

_the essence of life itself._

_But she is also an uncontrollable force._

_Her rage explodes_

_in lightnings and thunders,_

_and make giant waves_

_that could swallow you completely._

_The effects of her trauma_

_could drown the ones who drowned her,_

_and had chosen the ocean to be her prison._

_What they used to kill her,_

_may now be her salvation_

_and what she could use_

_to kill them in return._

_That is how she becomes the eye of the storm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check it on [tumblr here](https://cryhardanddanceharder.tumblr.com/post/645295126891118592/she-is-like-water-she-can-be-calm-and-soft-the)


	2. Andy as fire

_She is like fire._

_She can be the warmest bonfire,_

_that keeps you safe from the cold._

_But she is also the most powerful flames,_

_that only leaves ashes behind._

_The thing is that everything burns inside of her._

_Her thousand years of loneliness burns._

_Finding out nothing that lives live forever, not even them, burns._

_Losing the woman she loves to the ocean burns._

_Watching humanity constantly destroy itself burns._

_The way she carries the weight of the world and its problems burns._

_Sometimes she can control it._

_After all, that fire she has inside_

_is what makes her keep fighting._

_But other times…_

_when she is too physically exhausted…_

_too mentally damaged…_

_too emotionally drained…_

_too incredibly sad…_

_She just let the world burn with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can check it on [tumblr here](https://cryhardanddanceharder.tumblr.com/post/645876799141789696/she-is-like-fire-she-can-be-the-warmest-bonfire)


End file.
